A consumer may wish to consume media content in the company of friends, family, or other specified users, but may be unable to. In this situation, the consumer may wish to determine the progress their friends, family, or others made consuming the media content, so that the consumer can catch up to their progress consuming the media content. For instance, a wife may desire to catch up to her husband's progress in a particular show during the day in order to watch together from the same episode later in the evening. Additionally, the consumer may have trouble learning or remembering the progress point of friends, family, or others while the consumer is consuming the media content and may accidentally or unknowingly go past the users' progress points.